bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Brave Frontier Wiki:Chat/Logs/13 May 2016
11:28 oh 11:28 The disire for gems is slowly pushing me towards Ishgia... 11:29 it says on the welcoming lines 11:29 Hello Summoner, welcome to Akras Summoners' Lounge! Please read the Chat Rules to avoid getting into trouble and get information on ChatTags. In case of emergency, use "!mods" command to ping all the current chat moderators in lounge. 11:29 "!mods" command to ping all the current chat moderators in lounge. 11:29 wait, oops 11:29 sorry for pinging twice 11:29 lol 11:29 funny thing 11:30 -,- 11:30 the bolded !mods didn't ping me 11:30 wut 11:30 huh, I didn't get a ping from that either... 11:30 wait a moment... 11:30 !mods 11:30 ... 11:30 strange 11:30 I just got pinged 11:30 hmm 11:30 ye 11:30 let me copy & paste 11:30 what about... 11:30 !mods 11:30 !admin 11:31 hmmmm 11:31 nupe 11:31 did that ping? 11:31 test test test !mods test test 11:31 i copied and pasted 11:31 the !mod did yes 11:31 looks like !mods has to be standalone 11:31 hmm 11:31 no bold, quotes, nothing 11:31 no beho 11:31 ? 11:31 it has to be standalone 11:31 cool 11:31 !mods 11:31 works 11:31 but putting that with other stuff doesn't 11:31 !mods 11:31 for example 11:32 it wont work with other words i guess !mods 11:32 this is a sentence !mods 11:32 chat hax es weirdo 11:33 and so is yap bot 11:49 back 11:53 mich 11:53 that font 11:54 Huzzah 11:54 yo guys 11:54 on wiki pages 11:54 I'm a skrub in JP with OP friends 11:54 should heal over time be represented as "HoT" or "Heal over Time"? 11:55 Either way 11:56 morning yap 11:56 hi 11:56 mew. 11:57 k 11:57 the cancer cleared up for me yap 11:57 feeling much better 11:57 what cancer 11:58 "Thank you for not helping Yap" 11:58 lmao 11:59 not a bot! 11:59 tfw i dont have anything to do... 11:59 k 12:00 yap pm me 12:02 Does anyone have suggestions to beat hymn of dusk 12:02 no 12:02 K 12:03 hymn of dusk? 12:03 mew 12:03 yep 12:03 i dont remember what that was... 12:03 Tone 12:03 oh... 12:04 I need water tone 12:04 are you like...nub cheese? 12:04 you just keep trying 12:04 Sodis 12:04 Quaid 12:04 at least it's not like Bulbs dungeon... 12:05 I had to restart my game 12:05 my old phone just stopped running it 12:06 My tab 12:06 Muh Lv42 Zeal in JP is so OP /s 12:06 tfw i see the in-game news says that Gildorf is still an All-star while he's barely even used 12:06 My tablet is space is so small I have no room for anything but brave frontier 12:07 PC master race (y) 12:07 pls Emulator master race 12:08 * Death of Hell runs 12:08 I need to get a bigger tablet anyway.... 12:08 This things only 8 gigs... 12:08 woa 12:08 8 G 12:08 that's higher than my computer 12:08 .-. 12:08 less than 1 g 12:09 cri 12:09 mfw 12:09 Half is takin by operating system too... 12:09 no miti in JP 12:09 oh mich you started JP? 12:09 mich pleb 12:09 Yesh 12:09 mich is mega pleb 12:09 you want my averse as friend? 12:09 he got zeal 12:09 2nd rs 12:09 Verse still hasn't given me his referral 12:09 tfw im still waiting for Feeva OE in JP 12:10 Also I have pingu friends even in JP 12:10 huehuehuehue 12:10 like me? 12:10 sorry mich i don't know how to referral .-. 12:10 well, i aint your friend yet anyways 12:10 anyway afk going to college 12:10 What platform are you on? 12:10 Can someone help me build a team for hope and regret GQ I tryed with a team of my own and killed..... 12:11 hope and regret gq needs will 12:11 Also beho 12:11 pls 12:11 Grahdens ftw 12:11 ?? 12:11 my first friend in JP 12:11 ? 12:11 is Lv 761 12:11 ... 12:11 umm 12:11 #5everpingufriends 12:11 ... 12:12 i... 12:12 I should add Risq too 12:12 literally have no words... 12:12 Gotta have a Heaven's Edge friend 12:12 * Yapboonyew eats a chicken 12:12 chicken is bad for cats 12:12 if mich were to nevur have gotten datamining skillz he would never have pingu friends 12:12 well at least the bones are 12:12 pls 12:13 give the bones to the horse 12:13 i can eat anything without dying 12:13 * Justbeho trashes the bones 12:13 * Yapboonyew spots Death 12:13 Too bad I did take up datamining under Roresu (y) 12:13 i skipped school today :[ 12:13 -,- 12:13 yap 12:13 why? 12:13 so bad 12:13 rebel 12:13 Plz 12:13 bre skips school all the time (y) 12:13 he's a gansta 12:14 "Gansta" 12:14 yap is now becoming gansta 12:14 ... 12:14 (Y) 12:14 rebel -> gangsta 12:14 tfw gansta makes me cringe 12:14 evolve! 12:15 pokemon life of yap 12:17 Mfw 12:17 So hope and regret GQ help?... �� 12:17 tfw Gumi does some slighty good community events http://forums.gumi.sg/forum/news-boards/289321-community-event-ishgria-expedition 12:17 I can get Dino for free 12:17 vivi, 12:17 um 12:17 do you have will 12:17 ?? 12:17 sigh do you have 7* grahdens? 12:17 Angelic Paladin Will 12:17 Vivi dont have grah 12:17 What other free stuff can I get 12:18 I have grah just not 7 star yet 12:18 mich did you already get your referral 5 gems yet? 12:18 tfw Demondoge's Ensa only has Sacred Axe 12:18 -,- 12:18 Well I just got that unit so he's only like 4 stars.... 12:19 Ye 12:19 I got Zeal with them (y) 12:19 woa 12:19 viv has grah 4* 12:19 hacker 12:19 then i dont think there's anything else free you can get... 12:19 * Death of Hell whacks beho 12:19 * Justbeho is whacked by horse 12:19 Talying about the will unit 12:20 Talking * 12:20 hao to claim this gamegift stuff 12:20 * CantFiteMeh Wakes up from hybernation then panics 12:20 Helppppppppp D: Rip FB 12:20 * Justbeho knocks meh out 12:20 why is kite's Lance a Drevas-Lance? 12:20 * Justbeho makes meh sleep more 12:20 ... 12:20 * CantFiteMeh Runs to corner 12:21 Is this the dude? 12:21 ohh no... 12:21 mich did you try reddit to see how to claim gamegift stuff? 12:21 Umm Mich? Help ;-;... Its about logging in to facebook 12:21 if you cant login 12:21 you cant 12:21 wait 12:22 lol mich 12:22 Rip Mich 12:22 death, i never knew about that 12:22 Yappppp can I ask help from you ;-; 12:22 knew about what? 12:22 claim gamegift stuff 12:22 Just ask already. 12:22 ..... guess it random team builds till I win sigh.... �� 12:22 What is another way 12:23 Of Logging in to Faceboook. 12:23 Facebook* 12:23 From the menu I tried 12:23 vivi, i asked you 12:23 It Gives me the error 12:23 do you have will? 12:23 Will 12:23 a unit 12:23 What error 12:23 I tried from the title screen. No work .__. 12:23 The error is 12:23 here ill do it agen 12:24 Kinda long 12:24 I do but I just got him he's like 4 stars... 12:24 raise him 12:24 and give me list of units 12:24 The error him 12:24 Is* 12:25 Question, what is a good way to beat GGC Ten Winged Tormenter? 12:25 Thread:270239 12:25 "Error in connecting to Facebook. Please Check your internet Connection" My Internet is fine -,- 12:25 Then 12:25 the 2nd thing is 12:25 hmm 12:25 If there is an error in the actual spelling in the game would you correct that error when entering it into wiki or not? 12:25 "The Operation Couldn't be completed.com.facebook.sdk:SystemLoginDisallowedWIthoutError 12:26 if it doesn't work 12:26 then it doesn't work 12:26 deal with it 12:26 .___. 12:26 tfw all my zeruiah friends leads turned into Eze leads 12:26 we cant help you about it 12:26 D:I want mich :P 12:26 it's gumi's fault 12:26 and we dont know what they did 12:26 ;-; Gumi 12:26 got it? 12:26 Ahem 12:26 If there is an error in the actual spelling in the game would you correct that error when entering it into wiki or not? 12:26 so stop complaining and talk about something else 04:37 ;) 04:37 * Death of Hell bwarks at beho 04:37 * Mamizou Futatsuiwa yawn 04:37 * D Man o3o scratches Beho 04:38 ... 04:38 since Yap didn't do it 04:38 yus 04:38 mew™ 04:38 my first status cleanser 04:38 in JP 04:38 Fairy (Y) 04:38 reihard? 05:04 rip 05:04 in ls/bb/sbb? 05:04 what do it do 05:04 do it do what 05:06 LS: 80% Atk, 100% BB mod, 10 BC after 10k dmg dealt 05:06 ES: Add Def Ignore 05:06 BB: 12 hits 270% AoE, 25% chance 25% Spark debuff, 150% BB mod 05:06 SBB: 18 hits 480% AoE, 25% chance 25% Spark debuff, 150% BB mod, 130% Atk 05:06 UBB: 21 hits 1000% AoE, 50% Spark debuff, 300% BB mod, 250% Atk 05:06 .. 05:06 not terrible for free? 05:06 is that dino 05:06 yes 05:06 dino roars 05:06 sometimes the game bugs irritate me. just beat azurai in under 10 turns with 0 items on first attempt at this raid after 5 retry's and the game crashes and i have to do it again!....... 05:06 lol 09:58 ~~~ 09:58 ~~ 09:58 ~ 09:58 logic of pokemon' 09:59 go machoke, kill your own kind! 09:59 * Justbeho (machoke) kills machoke 10:00 life of mlg~ 10:00 10:04 huh' 10:04 I finally 1 shotted medanche 10:04 yus 10:13 Soo. 10:13 I'm slowly aiming for Hailie's sphere... 10:54 It's medal rush? 10:57 Wha'ts better, Lord or Guardian Luka? 11:00 Lord :3 11:02 How's it going trying for hailes sphere 11:08 The pain of trying to obtain a goddamn Miku 11:08 RNG does not love me 11:13 What a beautiful colours. . . 11:13 And letters. . 11:13 They are indeed beautiful 2016 05 13